deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko Bellic/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by Wassboss) Niko bellic is walking through New York City, minding his own business. He is still in shock after his battle with the very irritable black man and always carries a weapon on him. Little does he know he know he is being stalked... Red skull moves without a sound, sticking to the many alleyways and shaded areas of New York. He has the MG-42 in his hands and the ray gun holstered by his side. He watches as niko enters a shop and waits for him outside. He aims at the door, poised and ready to attack. Meanwhile niko has just brought some cigarettes and is about to leave when he sees red skull through the shop window. He pulls out his shotgun and loads it with bullets. Red skull wonders what is taking so long and looks through the window. He sees niko aiming his shotgun at him. Before niko can react red skull quickly switches his aiming position and fires. Niko jumps to the floor and the glass around him shatters. He waits till the gunfire stops then peeks over the top of the little cover he has. He quickly fires, without aiming, and misses red skull by a long shot. He is drove back down when red skull fires again. He peeks up again and this time aiming lands a direct shot on the MG shattering the barrel and rendering it useless. Red skull cusses under his breath and unholsters his ray gun aiming at niko. He fires disintegrating the shotgun in his hands. Niko pulls out his pistol and fires hitting red skull in the arm. Red skull shouts in pain and fires the ray gun again but niko dodges and it hits a dustbin behind him, reducing it to dust. Niko fires once again this time hitting red skull in the hand making him drop the ray gun which niko then shoots to make sure he can’t use it again. Niko smiles thinking he has won. But he has not counted on the insanity and determination of his opponent. Red skull snarls and lunges forward trench knife in hand scraping niko’s hand. He then uses the knife to wrench the gun out of niko’s hand and kicks him in the face with the brass knuckles on the handle of the knife. Niko stumbles back and takes out his baseball bat. For a tense moment the both stand opposite each other, not moving eyeing each other up. Red skull makes the first move lunging forward knife in front of him. Niko swings the baseball bat but red skull dodges and stabs niko in the stomach badly injuring him. Niko yelps in pain and pushes red skull away. He looks down and sees that he is bleeding profoundly. Red skull laughs and lunges forward but this time niko is ready and waits until red skull is too near to avoid his swing and, taking a stance like a professional baseball player, swings the bat. Red skull is not able to dodge this swing and is hit square in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. Niko looks at red skull but he does not move. Thinking he has won niko starts to limp away but the fight is far from over. Red skull awkwardly stands up and leaps at niko knocking him to the floor causing him to drop the baseball bat. Niko punches red skull in the face and then kicks him momentary stunning him. Niko then gets up and runs back to his car. Red skull gets up and follows him smiling. Niko opens his boot and pulls out his RPG-7. He then runs into a abandoned theatre and waits for red skull. Red skull walks into the theatre and sneaks around trying to find niko. Suddenly he is hit in the face by niko and falls to the floor. Niko runs out the front door and, turning around, aims at the front doors. Red skull gets up and runs up to the front door. He opens it and sees niko standing RPG in his hands. He turns and runs back into the theatre and niko fires, the grenade hitting the side of the theatre causing it to collapse. Niko sure that red skull is dead drops his RPG and starts to walk home. Just as he gets out of sight the rubble starts to move and red skull emerges from the derbies. He smiles evilly and, pulling out a strange canister heads straight for niko’s house. Later that evening niko is lying in bed trying to get too sleep after his eventful day. Suddenly he hears the sound of something opening. He opens his eyes and looks over the bed and sits up in shock. A wired gas is filling up the room. Niko jumps up and tries to open his bedroom door but it has been blocked from the outside. Niko struggles with the door but it just won’t open. But by now the gas is upon him and he suffers a terrible fate. Meanwhile outside red skull watches and the gas seeps out of the open window. Smiling to himself he gets up and walks away. WINNER: RED SKULL Expert's Opinion Red skull won because of his amazing arsenal of weapons and because of his determination to kill and maim. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Marston (by MikeyLango) Marston's team - x 6 Bellic's team - x 6 John was furious. Not only did that prick Edgar Ross force him to kill his old brothers-in-arms with no other options, but now he had sent him a telegraph saying he has one more favour to do! He did what he asked, and he even had his family back, but it wasn't like Ross gave two shits. Jack was very curious about what happened while he was kidnapped, so John decided to take Jack along just to give him an idea. They walked through the front of the Bureau of Investigation building. That same man who counted all day was at the counter. John didn't know what could have possibly been counting. "769...770...771...772...773..." John interrupted by saying "uh...excuse me, but can you direct me to Edgar Ross?" "780...781...782...783...784..." John asked again "I'm looking for Edgar Ross" Jack asked his father "What's he counting Pa?" "Only god knows". They both stared at the man for a couple of seconds before he answered "792...793...794...upstairs on the right...795...796..." John said in confusion "ok, thank you". John and Jack walked up the stair, only to be met by Archer Fordham leaning against a wall, inspecting a rifle. He looked up at John and said sarcastically "Ah Mr Marston! Am I glad to see you". He had a prickish smirk on his face. No matter what Fordham was thinking, John had a feeling that the smile was subliminally saying 'want the fuck do you want, asshole'. He then continued "I'll inform Mr Ross that you have arrived". He proceded to walk through the door next to him. Before the door closed, John caught a glimps of Edger doing paperwork. 'Old bastard', John thought. John turned to Jack and said "that's what a suck-up son-of-a-bitch looks like". Archer Fordham then walked out of the room followed by Edgar Ross himself. He said "Mr Marston, there you are? Is this your son?" Archer then informed Ross of something, and John took this oppurtunity to whisper to Jack "And that's what his shit-for-brains master looks like". Before continuing, Edgar said to John "Anyway, I need you to do something. There is a gang from the east, in Liberty City to be exact, called the Pegorino crime family. They have been trying to expand west for sometime now. They've been buying banks and other things, but robbing them if they refuse to be bought. Thats the situation with the Blackwater bank. They will send over six goonies. I need you to gather some of you gunslinger friends, or whatever, to help you stop them from robbing the bank." John then said "Once this is done, you have to leave me alone, OK?" Edger, being unsure with his answer, replied "yeah yeah, whatever. But, be warned, they have apparantly superior weapons to anything we can supply you with. We have doubts, but we haven't seen there weapons either. Now, be on your way!" John and Jack proceeded to walk down the stairs. "837...838...839...840..." Jack and John porceeded to ride home to Beechers hope. After telling Abigail the bad news he set off. He returned three days later, having recruited Leigh Johnson, Landon Ricketts and Abraham Reyes. Those weren't the only people he saw; they were the only people willing to help (Reyes willing to help was a large enough surprise for John). John remembered that Edgar mentioned six goonies, and John only had four, so he let Jack come along, and forced Uncle to come (he could have gotten off his ass for once in a while). On the day that the bank robbers were supposed to be there, John and his gang positioned themselves on the roof of the Blackwater hotel. The ferry arrived and the 'goonies' got off. It was none other than Niko Bellic, Little Jacob, Packie McReary, Brucie Kibbutz, Johnny Kleblitz and Luis Lopez. John watched them walk from the docks to the bank before they got their weapons. Niko pulled out his desert eagle and SMG. Little Jacob got his RPG-7. Packie McReary armed himself with an AK47 and a glock. Brucie revealed his mini-uzi and four bottles. John recognised them as molotov cocktails, or fire bottles; they went by many names. JOhnny got out his sawn-off shotgun and automatic 9mm pistol. Finally, Lius showed off his golden plated Uzi and .44 magnum pistol. The first thought that came to John's head was 'Shit'. Their weapons weapons were newer and fancier than anything that his own team had. He turned to his team; they all had that same look on their faces. He said "Okay boys, lets aim our weapons." They all aimed their weapons towards Niko's direction. They did not notice. Then Niko shouted something at his team and they all headed into the bank. John and his gang then here gunshots and screams. Brucie Kibbutz then headed outside the bank and ran across the road. Brucie seemed to notice John and his team aiming there weapons at him; he quickly pulled out his mini-uuzi and hip-fired it at the building. Every shot missed, but the message was sent: that the battle had begun. Brucie then got a lighter and lit the rag of one of his fire bottles. As he threw his arm backwards to throw it, John fired a shot from his Henry repeater that hit the bottle; that steroid junkie went up in flames! Marston's team - x 6 Bellic's team - x 5 Niko ran outside and saw Brucies charred body. The rest of his team came out of the bank. Little jacob was carrying a sack a money and therefore couldn't use his RPG. Niko yelled at his team "Up on the roof! Theres the motherfuckers! Kill them!" Everyone on Niko's team (Besides Jacob, who was carrying the money) got out their automatic weapons and fired at the building. John's team couldn't do anything. Even peeping out of cover would be suicide. John improvised a plan: Uncle should stay on the roof and fire his explosive rifle at them which could kill all of them, while everyone else would sneak down the side and surprise attack them. After about ten seconds, everyone on Niko's team had to reload. John and his gang immediately seized the oppurtunity to climb dow the side of the building. Uncle then fired an explosive bullet in Niko's direction. Although he didn't kill anyone, fire from the explosion ignited the money sack on fire. Now that there was no point in protecting the money, little Jacob got out his RPG. He fired a rocket at the Blackwater hotel. The explosion blew off a huge chunk of the building, exposing all three floors. Just as Jacob was about to turn around, he heard a huge thump behind him. It was Uncles burnt, disfigured body. Marston's team - x 5 Bellic's team - Red x 5 By that time, John and his gang had hid inside the Blackwater saloon. John was against the east wall next to the door and window, Jack, Landon and Reyes hid behind the counter, and Leigh Johnson was inside the general store, across the road and east of the saloon. Niko, who knew that they were hiding nearby, reluctantly agreed to go down the main street, whilest being heavily guarded by his gang. Luis walked ahead of the rest of them. As he walked near the saloon, Reyes shouted something along the lines of "I will screw your wife" at Luis before firing a bullet from his cattlemen revolver. The shot missed. He ducked into cover as Luis pulled out his .44 magnum pistol. When Reyes tried to aim again, Luis fired every shot from his .44 magnum into his midsection. Marston's team - x 4 Bellic's team - x 5 Out of what seemed like exact revenge, Landon Ricketts jumped up, aimed his Schofield revolver and fired a single shot that hit Luis right between his eyes. Marston's team - x 4 Bellic's team - x 4 Johnny noticed what was going on so he hid behind some boxes across the road, out of everyone, even Leigh's, view. He got his auto-9mm and sprayed at the saloon counter. Three of the bullets hit Landon while the rest hit the bottles of alcohol behind the counter. Landon fell down and curled up in pain. As a result of shooting alcohol, the whole saloon caught alight. Jack narrowly escaped the saloon and hid nere the automobile repair shop. John was still inside, but out of the burn radius. Landon couldn't escape and soon died of burns and smoke inhalation. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 4 Johnny poked his head through the smashed to see of there was any survivors. John Marston was lying down right beneath his head, and then proceeded to get his Bowie knife and stab it upwards through Johnny's neck. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 3 Niko, Little Jacob and Packie ran behind the same boxes than Johnny previously hid behind. At this point, John had hid nere the automobile repair shop and was re-united with Jack. Little Jacob ran about twenty metres (63 feet aprox.) closer to John and aimed his RPG. But John shot the rocket with his Henry repeater before it could even come out of the barrel. Little Jacob was completely obliterated. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 2 Niko then got up and sprayed his SMG in John and Jacks direction. Before he could advance any closer, Leigh finally shot him with his semi-auto shotgun. A poll was in the way, so it wasn't a lethal shot. It did knock Niko clean off his feet and he banged his head hard on the ground, kncoking him out... Every assumed he was dead. Packie decided this was the time. If he didn't try now, he would get killed. He got his AK47 and hip aimed it. The next time that Leigh got up, Packie emptied his whole clip into Leigh's chest. Marston's team - x 2 Bellic's team - x 2 Packie was in huge distress. He yelled out things such as "You killed all my friends, AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU!!!", and "WHERE ARE YOU, COWBOY MOTHERFUCKER!" John almost felt sorry for him. But he couldn't turn sympathetic now. He turned to Jack and said "son, I want you to kill him, put him out of his misery". "Ya sure, sir?" "Yes, I am" Jack aimed his volcanic pistol in Packie's direction. Packie turned around and saw Jack and said "THERE YOU ARE, LITTLE PRICK! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" He pulled the trigger. Click-click-click His gun was empty. He then panicked and begged for his life. Jack didn't listen and shot him dead. Marston's team - x 2 Bellic's team - x 1 After the gunfire ceased, the people of Blackwater crowded the streets again. They could tell the police, but Edgar Ross could have just told them that they were allowed to. Besides, John was famous in the parts, and him doing this wasn't considered abnormal. John and Jack then re-united and headed towards their horses. As they walked, Jack heard a noise at his feet, and noticed a fancy-looking knife between his feet. 'Weird' he thought. BANG! The whole town went quiet. John looked at Jack, expecting him to look back, but instead saw something horrifying: his son, his only living child, was grabbing his chest, before blood flooded out of where he was gripping. He then dropped to his knees, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed forward. He was dead. Marston's team - x 1 Bellic's team - x 1 John immediately pulled out his LeMat revolver and aimed it at the perpertrator; it was none other than Niko. Niko then aimed his desert eagle at John only to see that he was already aming at him. John wanted to cry, but he knew that he had to avenge his son's death. He then said "So here we are. Aiming at each other. Either one of us could die right now." Niko responded by bluntly saying "I'm gonna fuck you up!" John further replied "Okay. But we should settle this like men, not dogs. How should we do it?" Niko said "You choose dickhead. It's not like you'll kill me anyway" John though for five or six seconds before exclaiming "We should settle this with a duel!" Niko wanted to laugh, but he knew this wasn't the time or place for it. Instead he said "alright then, that's how we will do it." They both moved into position, whilest a civilan came and explained the rules to both, acting as a judge. After a suspenceful ten or so seconds, the man yelled "DRAW!" John and Niko both drew their guns at the same time. Niko managed to fire one shot into John's right thigh before the recoil prevented him from shooting anymore. JOhn, on the other hand, fired four shots, hitting Niko's stomach, left cheek, left eye and right arm, in that order. The top left corner of Niko's head exploded off, exposing his skull and brains. Marston's team - x 1 Bellic's team - The crowd erupted with cheers as John defeated his mighty opponent. He immediately fell down and grabbed his thigh in pain. A dcotor came along a dismissed it a relatively minor, and that it should heal soon enough. Although not showing it, John was deeply saddened by the deaths of his friends and family. He reluctantly rode home to tell Abigail the horrible news. Abraham, Landon and Leigh were buried in the Blackwater cemetery, whilest Uncle and Jack were buried at Beecher's hope Expert's Opinion To be determined. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vito Scaletta (by Masedoggie43) Vito approaches a clothing store and pulls out his M1911. When all of the sudden a man approaches him with a baseball bat. Vito sprints inside and takes cover behind the counter. Niko shoots at Vito with is sawn-off shot gun and blows a chunk of the counter off. Vito pulls his tommy gun out and shoots Niko in the arm. Niko runs to his car and drives away. But vito is on his tail and rearending him. Niko turns down an alleyway and gets out and takes cover.Vito does the same but he pulls out some molotov cocktails and lights Niko's car on fire. But Niko pulls out a RPG7 and blows up Vito's car. But finally Vito hits Niko in the arm with his M1 Grand. Vito walks up to the half way dead niko and shoots him in the head with his M1911. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's Opinion While Vito had a significant tech disadvantage, he had more street smarts and stronger distance weapons than Niko that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage